Split Childe
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: Oneshot. A childe on a cold, lonely region on a planet hopes for the return of his parents and resists his doubts that they'll never return. I DON"T OWN DRAGONBALL. PLEASE RATE ME!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..

.

.

.

.

.

**Split Childe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The childe shivered in the dark as he anxiously watched the skies. _Surely, they will come for me._ He had already been on the cold, dreary planet for three hundred and thirty two rises of the tiny, yet bright firelight in the abnormally blue or gray atmosphere. _This isn't natural, _the childe mused as he observed the heavens.

The sky was always changing. During the times of the great firelight, the sky either held a blue or dreary gray appearance. When the firelight was coming or going, the sky would be dark purplish with pastel pinks, brilliant oranges, or dull purples teasing near the horizon where the firelight would vanish. Those times, he thought, were the most beautiful times. Then, the darkness came. When that first happened, he was terrified of the unnaturalness of it. Surely the sky was always meant to be lit. He spent the entire time in tearful fright, completely convinced that the light would never return. But as the darkness came and went at a predictable rate, the childe became curious. He had convinced himself to sneak into the shadows. As he left his cozy ship, he was startled by the unnatural howling and almost convinced himself to return to the ship's safety when he remembered that the wind howled during the times of firelight, too.

He hovered to the top of his craft. He didn't know when he learned how to fly. It had been a part of him, as long as he could remember. He looked up into the firelight absent sky. There was a ball in the sky. Strange, it was a bit bigger than the firelight, but it wasn't as bright. Was it another, lesser firelight?

_Moon. _The knowledge came to his senses immediately. He stared at the round object. Looking at the other sparkles, more information came to thought. _Stars. Stars are sometimes other suns, planets, or other objects in the heavens…_

But how did he know this? Where did this information come from? It was strange. When he was in his ship, he understood both the written and spoken languages within, but he didn't know how he understood. It was as if he had always possessed the knowledge, like the flying and the knowledge of the heavens. Now that he thought of it, he could identify every single star that he saw in the clear, dark sky. The firelight he saw was a sun. This planet seemed to have only one. _Bizarre._ Somehow three would seem more natural to him.

It became a ritual to him. He would sit on the hull of the ship at nights waiting for _them,_ and would study the skies while waiting.

_Surely, they will come._

_No, _a sinister voice chuckled in a taunting voice. _They won't come. They don't want you. That's why they sent you away. You are alone…alone! You've got no one. No one is here but you._

_That's…not true! They will come!_

_Heh. You can convince yourself of that. You can stay here. You can die here!_

_No- _Tears formed in his eyes as he once again attempted to vanish the doubts from his heart and mind, but the voice was merciless.

_You could leave here-_

_-I can't. They are coming-_

_-NO ONE'S COMING! Just accept it! You are on your own…get used to it! Besides, you are probably the most powerful being on this mudball. You could rule here…_

_-I don't want to be alone-_

_-then leave. You've felt those other power levels…as weak as they are. If they aren't friendly, at least they'll provide some entertainment..._

_-I can't. I have to stay. If they come and I'm not here, they may think I've died. They may leave me here._

_Heh. They probably got rid of you for being so whiny and sniffling! Stop being such a crybaby!_

He rubbed the wet from his eyes and cast one last glance to the sky before retreating to the ship. As he spoke the name to enter the ship, he became struck with the knowledge that everything around him had a name. Everything but him.

_What am I called?_ He wondered as he spoke the word to close him in the vessel.

_Call yourself 'Piccolo,' _the sneering voice replied.

_Why? That's the password to open and close the door!_

_Can you think of anything better? It's either that or 'You.' _The voice cackled evilly. _Nice to meet you, _You_. My name's Piccolo._

_I'd rather be Kami._

The voice's laughter increased. _Is that the best you can come up with? Do yourself a favor and stick with You. Kami…Bwahahahahahahaha!!!! Sounds like a sniffling moron!_

The boy smirked. _Kami it is, then. _

He sensed a scowl from the voice. _You're actually going to name yourself that?! You ARE a moron!_

The boy grinned. _If you think it's a bad idea, then I'm for it. With the exception of you mentioning taking over the planet, all of your ideas are bad._

_You?! Take over the planet? Heh. Better let me handle that._

_No way! I want to rule to protect the planet. You want to rule to boss everyone around._

_What makes you think that? _'Piccolo' asked in an unconvincingly innocent voice.

_Because you are bossing me-_

_Why, you-_

_-AND you are inside of me…therefore, I know _exactly_ what you are thinking. You won't get away with any of it! I'll make sure of it! I'm not going to do anything you say!_

_Heh. Well, you have to do _something_ I say. In order to take over the planet, you first have to leave here, hmmm?_

Kami frowned. Piccolo had a point. He sighed. _Fine. But we live here on my terms! When I am ready! When I am sure…they aren't coming-_

Piccolo scoffed. _We'll be here forever then. You never make up your mind quick enough-_

_And how would you know _that_?_

_Because I have to sit here every day and listen to your incessant whining! Besides, you are inside me…therefore, I know _exactly_ what you are thinking. Heh._

Kami shrugged and called forth the chamber bed. He sensed the other grinning. Deep down, they both knew Piccolo had won the argument.


End file.
